It's a Patched World out there!
by NabiTheRabbit
Summary: Three characters named Nabi, Drako, and Kit going on a large and dangerous adventure to save their home and possibly the world from Oshoku the Dream demon who has been working his way back up to surface and taking on his new form and evil plans.


In a world filled with odd little characters and creatures that work alongside them, long have I served under the King and Queen of Patched World. I now serve without being known under the Princesss. I am known as the Zodiac Guardian: Aries. The other's have once lived with me, each guardian represents the creature of the Sign they are. One by one they disappeared and I somehow managed to stay safe, the day that we all feared has come again and evil will rule unless the Hero of the Zodiac awakens…but that is already a hard task to do.

 _It was a crisp but rainy night in the Forested Glade, woodland Patchuni stayed inside to keep warm and snuggled up with loved ones, kids and kits rested in their beds and some were being read a story too. Tomorrow was a special day for a certain young wolf pup...who hardly cleaned his room. This was the Skull Patch blood's youngest child Drako, he wanted to follow in his big brother's footsteps and become the strongest knight for the Kingdom and one day challenge him, it worried him if he could ever be that strong he would have to stand in front of Aries and if his Patch responds to its calls he has been chosen, to be honest he didn't know but that was a telltale made by his brother to scare the trained into becoming stronger. The wolf boy tossed and turned in his bed the warming blanket completely on the floor "No, Princess!" He mumbled within his dreams as thunder rolled on by loudly… -Nightmare...maybe?- Drako stood at the castle gates on a stormy night ready to confront the Princess to tell her of his quest but they opened slowly, with the clicking and clanging of the drawbridge lowering and trotting on out on a rather large bird like creature called a Flouncer was the Princess and her most loyal servant, a fox woman named Kit, they ran on by but Nabi noticed him there "Drako!" He began to run towards them "Princess!" With his last shout as she disappeared into the distance a much larger horse like creature with a shadowy entity settled on top of it, all in a flash he raised up his Dreamstaff and fired. -Nightmare end- Drako woke up with a shout and fell off his bed "Gah...that nightmare again." He sighed in his hands as he rubbed them down his face "What does it mean? It's way to vivid for a normal Nightmare…" He didn't notice his Patch glowing faintly, shaking his head he fixed up his bed and laid down on it "It doesn't matter, I'm sure of it." He told himself over and over until he fell back to sleep._

 _The morning rose giving a shine to the dewdrops from last nights rain, birds chirped songfully to the rising sun. The wolf boy slept soundlessly as a small snake like creature slipped through the open window fluttering her wings quickly to stay afloat she looked around his room "Boy, sure can't find anybody in this mess." She mumbled and looked over to the bed finding the wolf boy on it "There he is!" She darted over to him and roared lightly "Hey kid, wake up! Today's the day you get knighted!" She exclaimed earning a bat of his paw and groaning in annoyance, the small dragon huffed out a bit of sout "Leave it to Jet to let his younger brother on the Squad." She mumbled and growled out lightly "Wake up!" The wolf kid sprang up and once again fell off his bed "I'm up mom!" He shouted out and sat up rubbing his back "Ow..second time that happened." He looked up finding the the odd purple flying dragon "What the- who are you?" Drako questioned rubbing his back still "I'm Fangora! Your assigned creature companion!" She glimmered slightly with those words and smirked "Cool, I have a dragon." He got up and went to lay back down but froze up "Ah! My knighting day!" The wolf boy shouted and ran out of his room to the bathroom, Fangora sighed lightly and sat on the headboard of his bed "The hero's are always the lazy ones." She mumbled to herself and jumped slightly hearing a crash in the hallway "Sorry Ruby!"_

Having enough trouble already getting out of the house because he had to clean his room before leaving, Drako made it to the castle town. Only here with family for big shopping this was his first time by himself, there was a lot things in this town like a Shooting Gallery he had to remind himself to come back to that later but for now his main thing was to go to the arena. The Arena was built for the Fourth year in Patchuni when the armies had no room to train in the castle grounds from getting too many members. The General of each division of certain groups had a second role to play, with their Patch power they would make a certain weapon to be used by the next leader. Jet was the leader of all of the divisions, his younger brother would take place if he was chosen by the Zodiac Guardians.

The young wolf kid stumbled into the arena only to gain the annoyed and judgeful looks of the much stronger knights, Jet was a much taller wolf even moreso then their father he wore the best armor and had the strongest sword known to Patch kind. He was the most intimidating Patchuni you could meet, even the knights with their big tough looks coward from his cold gaze. "Ahem, speaking of him, everyone attention! This is Drako, my youngest sibling. He is to join our army and grow strong like the rest you fuckheads." They stayed in silence for a moment before muttering amongst themselves "But Sir, he's never even trained with us before. He looks wimpy, he doesn't even have a weapon let alone armor like us." A giraffe with glasses had commented crossing his arms, Drako gave a dejected look as the other knights began to laugh now noticing his weak appearance. Jet cleared his throat "Shittyglasses, I don't want to remind you of the first day you joined." He stood tall and pulled his younger brother to his side "All of you shouldn't be laughing! You were once like Drako here but I whipped you into shape! Half of you quit and most of you stayed for the rest, I trained Drako every day for two weeks in a month before his knighting day. He wasn't part of my squad but he has shown the most progress." He smirked to his younger brother who nodded putting on a tough face "I won't let my brother down, I will never back down!" Jet fist pumped "Alright soldiers move out! We have to go through the Forested Glade, in order for my brother to be knighted-" He paused and the squad finished it "He has to go through the Guardian temple and find the real Aries." He nodded as Drako marched on with them. Going through castle town the townspatchi(s) stopped what they were doing and cheered them on, a group of them cheered happily "Oh dear Sagittarius! It's Jet the best knight of Patched World!" One of them shouted making one guy cheer on and on loudly until he began to foam at the mouth and pass out. Drako stepped back a bit as Jet sighed in annoyance "He's fine bro, he does that often when I walk through town with my squad." He stopped for a moment "Squad! Survey the castle town. If there one to many of us there Aries will not show themselves to Drako." They nodded and dashed off quickly.

"This is the temple where Aries resides." Jet told Drako, he looked up at the structure before him moss grew on the North side of it, Drako's pants pocket moved and Fangora popped out "Whoa, Aries Temple. Drako it's pretty dangerous in there so if you need anything just call me." She said making Jet look over to her and raise an eyebrow "This place is sacred to the forest dwellers like you and me, I went through here once myself. Aries likes to trick you with copies, but if things tie you down in there they'll lead the way for you." The much taller wolf stared up at the structure of cobblestone and wood, many plants and flowers grew around it making it look beautiful in his opinion "Think about what you do wisely Drako." The wolf kid nodded and breathed in a deep breath then exhaled it.

-Gonna do a skip here because as much as I love deep detail and story on this part I have yet to come up with any enemies for one to fight.-

Making it to the final area Drako huffed for air as Fangora flew out from his pocket, the last room was filled with so many Ariolos that it was a hard fight, upon making it to the door to the Aries resting place a fox boy stood at the door blocking him "Hey! What the heck are you doing here skull boy!" He growled "I'm the one protecting this place, not you!" He walked over to him and huffed "Pretty sure the runt of the Skull Patches can't watch this place." Drako growled a bit "After what happened years ago no one wants you're kind watching our sacred place." He jeered as Drako cracked his knuckles "Rubin if you know what's good for you, you'd back off." He mumbled and pushed passed him going into Aries Chamber, Fangora stuck her tongue out at him and huffed "What a jerk, why is he so rude? You're neighbors!" He nodded and pushed through some vines "Yeah I know...the Forested Glade neighbors are a bit on edge though." The wolf boy looked up at the altar with Aries resting in it "Aries has been losing power, and if they do the Forested Glade will die, they suspect it's him…" Fangora tilted her head to the side "Him?" Once again he nodded and sighed rubbing his bitten ear "If you're wondering why I know all this, it's because of Jet, being part of the Royal Guard lets him know about things.."

 _~HEY A STORY~_

 _Before time began, before life even started on our little globe. Tweleve Guardians descended upon the festering evil that was on Patchuni. Each of them divided into four groups Fire, Earth, Air and Water._ _Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius made up the fire elements of Patchuni. Taurus, Virgo, and Capricorn made up the Earth we walk upon. Gemini, Libra, and Aquarius made the fine oxygen we breath. Lastly Cancer, Scorpio, and Pisces made the water that surrounds our lands. They vanquished the evil and made it habitable, but with their work finished they left to rest within their temples they made patches to aid the fellow Patchie(s) that came and use for their own free will, but for certain patches remained until the ones for them came to the world._

 _One was a heart shape with unknown power it was passed down by royal familes for years, the second was a Skull patch, it may look dangerous but it proves honesty, and courage. The third was a Star patch, it's bearer unknown but it withholds great psychic abilities, and lastly the Dream Catcher said to belong to the great evil that once roamed this land._ " _Who holds that patch Drako?"_ _~END OF IT~ Drako kneeled down in front of the statue and lit two incense before bowing his head, he looked back up to the statue "Kovu, but it wasn't his fault.." His ears twitched "I tried to help him…"_

The wolf boy sat as the statue eye's began to glow "Who dares come into my chambers?!" A voice echoed from it making Fangora nod "Aries. It is I Fangora, I have brought the Wolf boy belonging to the Skull Patch family." She looked over to him as the Guardian grumbled a bit "Good young dragon.. But now I fear I must give bad news." The statue began to emit a white smoke and soon appeared a small old goat woman in a long dress that reached the ground, Drako gave an odd look making her scoff "Don't ya give me that look, respect your guardian!" She whacked him on the head with her cane and chuckled from his whine "Ah yes, much like the hero who once saved our lands many moons ago." The young wolf rubbed his head "Don't you mean years ago?" The goat then froze and waved him off "It's nice to finally meet you Drako." She looked over to him "I hear that you're going to be a big brother soon, you must be happy to have that opportunity." About to ask her what she meant the goat bleated a bit "You'll be a hero to him, and everyone if you _can_ pull this off." She walked over to them as Fangora floated over and onto her head "Drako Wolf, I understand you're still a bit young for this task..but Patched world needs you. More so than ever, the 12 signs me included are losing their power." The stood up quickly "What?!" She nodded and sighed "They have been devoured by Oshoku, he's awaken do to the non-believers in the Patched kingdom." Drako shook his head and walked closer "But I believe in you guys, you made the world we live and breath in today.." The Goat woman chuckled "I wish to make such a thing as a new land to travel to but in my weakened state I've formed into my last form. I'm surprised I was able to reveal myself to you." She sighed and sat down in a chair as the wolf looked over to his dragon companion "B-but Aries, what am I supposed to do? I can't even get my parents attention without being trampled on by my big brothers." Fangora chuckled softly making him glare at her, and Aries looked over to him and smiled "You have the will to do it Drako, you've been training top notch with your brother Jet. You know what to do when the situation calls for it, don't put yourself down young wolf." Holding up her cane Drako watched in amazement as it formed into a strong looking scythe she held it out to him "I believe you came for this." She stated as he took it from her and grinned widely "Whoa! Is this actually my weapon?" He looked over to Aries as she nodded "Yes, I don't really have the energy to tell you all of the details." He used a vine as a strap and strapped his scythe over around his back "But who will, I can't bring this type of news to the Forested Glade. There will be a whole riot of Patchuni trying to leave for safety." Aries nodded and thought for a bit "The celestial being hidden within fur, shows her respect with written words. A star for an apple she goes for a day and where you'll find her royalty lies." He looked to Fangora who gave a shrug making the goat woman grunt "She's the Princesses advisor, but in order to find her you have to find Nabi herself." Drako gasped lightly "Are you kidding me? She's heavily guarded by the strongest knights." Aries nodded "But aren't you a knight, young wolf?" She asked as he nodded looking elsewhere "I may be capable but I'm not of the Royal Guard, I'm just a Foot Soldier." The goat woman smiled "You'll handle it."

Drako looked up at the huge structure that sat in the middle of the castle town as Fangora flew around to get a better look, she gave a sharp whistle "Wowie! Look at that castle, looks like somethin' from a fairytale!" Drako looked around as he noticed a skunk and gave a slight whine "Dang it, it's Petunia." The dragon raised an eyebrow "Petunia?" He nodded and tried to hide "Yes, she has some odd crush on me since I sort of saved her from being crushed by a food cart of cabbages." Fangora rolled her eyes "What's wrong with that? It's just a crush silly." Drako froze slightly as the bush moved "Drako? Is that you?~ What are doing hiding in there?" A voice cooed making him groan lightly "Oh hey Petunia, I'm just a...digging for my bone." He gave a glance to the side as the skunk giggled lightly "You haven't done that in years silly, besides you won't even find it." He gave her a look as she chuckled nervously "Nevermind, I see you're going to the castle, Ma chérie~" She smiled fixing up her dress as he stood up and out of his hiding place "Yes, my uh..brother Jet wants to meet me there." She grinned "Wonderful, could you do e a small task please?~" About to say no "My father was supposed to deliver the Royal family's order of eggs and milk in our cart here but he seems to have disappeared. If I know him he's probably napping somewhere." Drako nodded "Sure thing Petunia, gotta go do things, bye!" The young wolf dashed off quickly making Fangora hold on tight to is scarf. "Let's see.. We found that skunk girl's father, so now we have to find this Kit. But we need to get to the Princess first." Fangora said as Drako walked around in circles, they just got away from some knights and now are trying to get in the castle "It ain't going to be easy though, that Princess isn't gonna show up randomly." Drako told her and as if on cue a door leading to a garden of sorts opened and Drako nearly lost it seeing his brother there with the Princess, they stared at him and he stared at them Fangora looked at them all and chuckled nervously "Awkward.." Jet cleared his throat "While I should be scolding you for being around the castle right now, I'm more shocked at the fact that you even got to the garden." He stated crossing his arms "The Princess loves the garden so it's heavily guarded, damn idiots I have to post more knights here." The Princess looked up from under her parasol and then to Jet "Who is he Jet? Well him and the companion." She gave Fangora a long stare as Jet smiled "Well Princess this is my little brother Drako, he's not a bad guy unless you mess with him. But this is good, I can give you both the news instead of separately." Nabi looked up to him with great urgency as Drako and Fangora talked to themselves "Being with the new things happening around Patched World and the commotion in the castle King Friedrich (I can remember the name I'm sorry ) has ordered me to hire my brother Drako here." Getting down to one knee he took the Princess's paw and sighed "It's been an honor to serve you, your highness but I must inform you that I can't be your personal knight anymore." The princess gasped "W-what?!" Fangora hummed softly "I see what's going on.." She whispered to Drako but he raised an eyebrow "You do? What's happening?" The white rabbit shook her head "But you can't go, you're the only one who actually listens to me!" She exclaimed and hugged the older wolf tight "I know I know, but it's okay Nabi. They need me in the front lines for the knights, you want Patched Kingdom to be safe right?" She gave a grunt "Don't act childish now, what happened to being well reserved?" She then moved away from him as he stood up "This is when Drako comes into play." Nabi quickly looked over to him and closed her parasol "Him?! He has to be my personal Knight?" Drako nearly jumped for joy, one step closer to his goal "He can't be my knight, with a weapon like that he could kill me. He's probably not even trained for it." Drako growled slightly "Don't tell me you're not some snooty rich girl, with her head so far up her own arse." He covered his mouth quickly as Jet let out a chuckle once Nabi walked over to him "You better not be some guy who thinks he's the toughest shit around then cause I'll give you trouble wolfy!" She crossed her arms making Jet push them apart "Come on now, play nice you two. Nabi I'm pretty sure you'd like Drako if you give him a chance, and Drako I'd keep that mouth in check." Jet then walked off randomly making Drako jump "Wait! You can't leave me here with here I need to figure things out first get the rules and possibly out of this job!" Jet only laughed and waved bye before turning the corner "Take care of the Princess!" The wolf gave a saddened look as Nabi glared at him and opened her parasol again "Fine, I suppose you'll do. We have a lot to discuss now, follow me." She mumbled walking to the garden door "But didn't you just come from the garden?" She nodded "Yes but I need to think and tell you about this and that, the garden relaxes me. Now if you are to object I'll gladly talk to your brother." She huffed and Fangora rolled her eyes "Some Princess."

Drako looked around at the garden, it surely was beautiful with all the elegant looking plants and flowers. He picked a pear off of one tree and bit into it "Wow, that is one good pear." He mumbled as Fangora ate up her own pear quickly holding the core of it "Yup, not a bad garden you got here Princess." Nabi ignored her but gave a nod "Father and Mother made sure it was a garden to compare with the beauty of the Kingdom." She walked over to a lake..well small pond with a tiny island in the middle of it "Each time someone is born in the Patched Kingdom a plant is planted and taken care of each day so it never dies. Not that they day if it dies just that they want the plants alive y'know." Drako looked to the small bunch of purple flowers its downward-curved periwinkle petals were pretty making Fangora happy to go smell it "Stop! Don't go near that flower!" Nabi pulled the dragon back quickly and sighed a bit "That's called Wolfsbane, a very deadly flower." She looked over to Drako "That's also your plant there, the reason why it's far apart from everything else is so people don't kill themselves with it." Drako gave a scoff "Oh how deadly can it be, it's a flower!" Nabi's floppy ears twitched "Believe me, doing anything with that plant even breathing it in when it's burning can kill somebody. Just completely shut down the whole respiratory system and then-" She made a choking sound and fell back to the ground making him chuckle, she looked to Fangora again and let her go "I guess I can get used to you being my knight, Jet was around since I could talk he's been a big brother." She smiled looking elsewhere "Princess there's something I need to tell you and I need to know if-" She covered his mouth and grabbed him up "Shut up!" Also grabbing Fangora she ducked quickly behind a hedge as two large doors flew open a fox woman walked out swaying her tail a bit as a large cougar character walked alongside her "This is the garden, many trees and exotic flowers grow here." The fox told him as Drako gasped noticing her star shaped patch as her left eye "This will be a great area for me and Nabi to relax." He chuckled and Drako gave a look to Nabi and glared at the cougar "Who's that guy?" Her ears twitched "He's my _fiance_." She sighed glaring at the cougar as he and Kit talked about arrangements "When I turn 18 he's to become my husband." She then sat down on the grassy ground and groaned "I told my dad I didn't want to do it but he's being an uppity asshole." Drako shook his head "Princess you can't just give up like that, you gotta keep fighting." He said as she looked over to him "I need to talk to that fox, she's the key reason why I'm here." Nabi raised an eyebrow "You mean you snuck into my home to talk with my father's Adviser, not to become my new Personal Knight?" The wolf boy nodded "I have other things to tend to in life, not watch over some Princess." Nabi huffed and crossed her arms "You're oddly rude to someone who can toss you away in Jail." She chuckled softly "I like you. I think you're gonna make a good personal Knight." She stood up and wiggled her tail a bit "Well he's gone now, so let's go find Kit. Just a fair warning, explain yourself quick to her."


End file.
